


Premonitions

by AllAloneintheRain



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, I just wanted to feel good, What if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAloneintheRain/pseuds/AllAloneintheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if? story. Loki always knew what he was. Now all he has to find is a woman who accepts him. He finds Jane. Good thing he's watched her all her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discussions

Premonitions

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of characters, events, or settings used within. 

Chapter One:

Discussions

Frigga was making good time down the golden hallway. Her stride was longer than usual, conveying a sense of urgency not commonly found in the queen of Asgard. She paused but a moment outside of the bedchambers she shared with her husband before walking in with her head proudly tilted up. 

“Odin, my husband, I must speak with you.” Her dulcet tones echoed in the vast room. “Yes, Frigga?” Odin sighed as he rose from his seat, a king never rests. “I am disturbed.” Odin's eye sharpened upon her, moving over his wife as if he could discern what troubled her by sight alone. “What has occurred?” He asked sharply.

Frigga glanced down before swallowing quickly and lacing her fingers together revealing the extent of her nervousness. “Perhaps, you should sit,” She began and Odin obeyed his wife quickly, “Today I was in the gardens with Thor and Loki. They were running and playing as children are oft wont to do. While they were playing Thor knocked Loki down, boys being boys.”

“Yes, yes.” Odin interrupted impatiently.

Frigga glared sharply at her husband. “However, Loki was not expecting to be pushed like that. Thor has gotten more. . . let us say enthusiastic since his birthday. He pushed Loki with greater force than was necessary and when Loki hit the ground, he froze it.”

“Froze it!” Odin interrupted again. “How? We have kept that part of him hidden! It should not have shown itself!” Odin stood and walked away from Frigga to stand in front of the wide window. His troubled eye gazed upon the golden city without truly seeing the splendor that was Asgard. 

“The issue,” Frigga spoke as she moved behind Odin, laying her hand upon his shoulder, “Is that we have hidden it from him. He should have known what he truly was and what he truly is to us from the start. We have committed a grave offense against our dear son. We need to tell him the truth.”

“Tell him what? The his whole five years here have all been lies we perpetrated? That he is not an Asgardian but a Frost Giant? That he was abandoned, an unwanted waif in a decrepit temple? That everything we have ever told him, all of his beliefs are lies? You would have me destroy all that he is?” Odin thundered jerking away from Frigga and stalking across the room. 

“I expect you to tell the truth, to tear down his misconceptions and to build him up again, aware of all that he is and open to all that he could become. I want him to know that what he was born as does not have to control what he will be. In truth all I want him to gather is that he is and always will be my son!” Frigga finished, suddenly feeling exhausted. 

“I cannot. I will not.” Odin finished sitting back down upon his chair.

“Then I shall.” Frigga moved to the door but again paused before she left. “I am the only mother he has ever known. It was your duty to reveal this to him but you refuse. It was your duty to protect him from harm but you refuse. My snowflake was so scared today. I am his mother and I shall pick up the duties his father abandoned. I will protect him from the world, his father, and if need be, himself. And you dear husband cannot stop me.”

Odin watched with a weary eye as his wife left to change his world.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga tells poor Loki everything. Bonding promptly ensues.

Premonitions

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of any characters, events, settings, etc. used.

Chapter Two:

Revelations

Dusk was falling upon Asgard. A small boy was sitting in the sill of a window watching as the gulls called to their respective families.

The boy was exceedingly pale, an oddity among the golden bodies of his peers. He had dark hair, blacker than a raven's wing, swept back from his face to curl around his nape. His deep green eyes glimmered with repressed tears, another oddity to cause the child to be shunned, what Asgardian had eyes not black or blue? He was dressed royally, as befitting a child of his station, in emerald and black, an unconscious decision to showcase his differences or a deliberate incentive?

This was the image that Frigga, lady of Asgard, came upon.

“Loki.” The word fell unbidden from her lips in the form of a weary sigh, exceedingly soft but still overheard by the child. 

The child turned his head sharply toward her before a soft half smile took his lips. “Mother! I am sorry, I did not see you.” Loki got up as quickly as his gangly five year old body would allow. He rushed over to her and stopped when he could take her hand. “Well, mother, did father know anything that could help me?”

Frigga looked down at her son's expectant face. She saw his hopes and dreams and thought on Odin's reasoning. Should she truly tell her child that he was not of her body? That he came from a race that her husband already had him fearing?

A gentle tug brought Frigga back to reality and her son. She gazed down and saw expectancy replaced with worry. Conviction grew within her chest. Loki would be told the truth. Loki would know the means of his birth and of his coming to Asgard.

“Loki, please my son, come with me.” Loki looked excited at the prospect of walking with his mother. “Where are we going? Is father going to tell me what happened to me?” His face began to shine with more hope and Frigga's heart fell to know that she would be the one to disillusion him.

“My boy come, let us walk.” Frigga began to lead Loki through the rooms of the palace. They passed the throne room, the reception hall with its golden pillars and imposing door, pass the many rooms reserved for servants until they reached a small courtyard.

Inside the courtyard was a gnarled mass of bushes. It gave the appearance of disrepair and neglect. In front of the mess was an intricately carved stone bench. It was small but could still easily fit mother and son as they sat.

“Why are we here? It is ugly!” Loki spoke with the surety of a child. Frigga smiled gently.

“Is it truly ugly? I had not noticed.” Frigga chuckled as Loki looked at her with his brows drawn down. “How can it be anything but ugly? It is dead, nothing is alive in that mass of weeds. It should be cleaned out!”

“Before you cast judgments maybe you should learn the whole story.” Frigga began. “Those weeds come from Midgard. A high lady of court fell in love with a man of a lower station. The maiden knew she could never tell the man or revel in the feeling of love so every night she would go into the garden and weep. Eventually a plant began to grow watered by her bitter tears, twisted and gnarled. It continued to grow this way until the maiden's death many moons later. The night of her death that ugly, twisted mess blossomed with thousands of tear shapes flowers.”

“Mother, what was the point?” Loki asked impatient and wriggling in his seat. 

“The point, dear heart, was that looks are deceiving. You cannot judge someone or something based upon its appearance or even in some cases heritage.”

“Where did the bush come from?” Loki was staring with a look of contemplation toward the bushes.

“Egypt. The odd thing is that it grows perfectly in our moist ground as it did in the arid sands of their desert.”

“So why have you brought me here to talk?” Frigga watched as her son's eyes grew wary. “How does this setting pertain to our earlier discussion of answers?”

Frigga sighed heavily, knowing that her son had fallen back upon his intelligence to hide his fear. As a defense mechanism it was better than his brother's who would just attack unsuspecting victims.

“I am certain you remember the tales your father has told you about our war with Jotunheim and the Frost Giants. You were told that you were born during the final days of this war. This is true, however, my son, it is not the whole story. . .”

As mother and son spoke, despaired, reconciled and reaffirmed neither noticed a small bud forming in front of them. As they left, reborn in the flames of truth and acceptance like proverbial phoenixes, again the pair ignored the haunting sounds of ghostly wailing. 

And when all of the city of Asgard was asleep, rain fell. It only fell in one place, in the royal palace, in an abandoned courtyard that had a single stone bench, which was pass the servants' quarters, pass the reception hall with its golden pillars and imposing door, pass the throne room and pass the ability of any mortal to reach.


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor discusses things with his father. He is unconsciously helpful.

Premonitions 

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of any characters, events, settings, etc. that may resemble real life. 

Chapter Three: 

Worry 

Odin stood with his back facing the door in the opulent throne room. The Allfather was once again observing his entire golden city.

The sound of a door unlatching caught his attention. 

“Thor, why are you here?” Odin asked as he turned around. 

Odin’s son was the epitome of a perfect Asgardian child. He had golden hair that curled any way it chose, piercing blue eyes and was as golden skinned as they could come. 

He was dressed in a flowing scarlet shirt that was tucked into light tan pants. The boy was, however, barefoot once again. 

“There is something wrong.”

Thor spoke unnecessarily loud with his hands on his waist attempting to look imposing with his eight year old frame. 

“What is wrong?” Odin asked, eyebrow arched and moving away from the window. 

“Loki.” 

The eyebrow slammed back into its proper position. 

“What do you think is wrong with your brother?” The tone was curt and bitter. 

Thor took a moment, swallowing quickly before responding.

“He is distant.” 

“Oh?” The king moved closer to his son moved by the utter desolation in his voice. 

“How is that odd? Loki is often distant, distracted by his thoughts and schemes.” He laid a strong hand on his son’s shoulder leaning in and bumping his forehead gently against his son’s. 

Thor leaned back slightly before his mouth twisted up and he raised his voice, “But it is different! He has not called me brother for a fortnight! He does not eat or sleep! _He does not call me brother _! What has happened?!”__

The demand echoed throughout the room, reverberating in the bones of the two inhabitants. Thor was panting, his fists clenched impotently at his side, his face flushed and unshed tears glistening in his eyes. 

Odin stepped back and removed his hand from Thor’s shoulder. 

“Who are you, my son, to demand answers from me?” The Allfather asked not unkindly. “I have not talked to Loki for nigh on sixteen days.”

“Then you cannot fix this?” The disbelief in the young boy’s voice was almost as powerful as his despondent shout. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I cannot solve every problem or disagreement that comes before me.” Odin’s tone was still gentle and soothing. 

“But you are king! The Allfather! You know _everything _!” Thor’s face was scrunched up in confusion.__

__“I know events, I do not know hearts. I cannot order a person to no longer hate, or to suddenly love another. Hearts and mind are independent and as such they are an area in which I have no power over.”_ _

__“Then how am I to fix this?” The confusion disappeared from Thor’s face as a frustrated anger clouded his golden visage._ _

__Odin looked down at his son and took a step back, turning to the side and breaking eye contact._ _

__“Could you show it first?” He asked looking at the golden embellishments near the beginning of the support columns._ _

__“Show what?” Thor questioned swiftly._ _

__Odin looked back at his son, focusing with his steely blue eye._ _

__“Show that you are his brother no matter what. Could you be the snowflake that starts the avalanche? Loki stands facing something that I have never faced, that I do not know. If he has distanced himself it is because he is at a crucible and he cannot find the light in his endless night.”_ _

__Anger faded from Thor’s face as a look of contemplation knitted his golden brows together._ _

__“How do you know his is facing a problem like that?”_ _

__Odin’s mouth twisted into a wry grin as he turned away from his son completely and returned to his watching place at the window._ _

__“I know because I have faced a challenge like this before, eight years ago as a matter of fact. It was not of the magnitude that Loki faces now but it was not insignificant. And when it was occurring all I could think was how much of a mistake I was making. Yet, I made it. It now does not seem as large a mistake as it did then”_ _

__Odin tilted his head to glance at his son._ _

__“And you? Could you stand by Loki, even if he was not an Asgardian? What if he was a Frost Giant? A human? Is it possible that he has looked at his fellows and realized that he is so inherently different that the only logical conclusion left for him to think is that he is lacking? That this lack means that he is no child of Asgard?”_ _

__“Is that all?”_ _

__Odin turned surprised at the question._ _

__“Is that not enough?” He asked with disbelief._ _

__The brilliantly relieved smile that Thor flashed him was blinding._ _

__“This is simple! Loki is my brother, nothing could change that! Not if he was a Frost Giant, a Dark Elf, a human, or a horse! I will simply convince him of that!”_ _

__Thor turned around and ran out of the room, not saying anything to his father, youthful purpose suffusing his body._ _

__Odin watched him wearily, before looking down upon his city again, eyes ancient and filled with guilt._ _

__“It is more than I can do.”_ _

__The slam of the door echoed quietly in the room._ _


	4. Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga takes matters into her own hand again.

Premonitions  


Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of said characters or events that are similar to real life.  


Chapter Four:  


Weight  


Frigga sat pensively contemplating the future while she stared at her youngest child.  


A thousand options flew through her mind at lightening speed, each different future changed by any and all miniscule decision.  


All of the futures she saw however centered on her sons.  


_Loki murdered on the floor of the throne room._  


_Thor and Loki, no longer children but men, beautiful and strong men, locked in a duel to the death as a red figure flies in the distance.  
_

The weight of all these possibilities burdened the queen of Asgard’s mind heavily.  


She had always seen these visions but she had never shared them or actively participated in changing them.  


For who was she to argue with the plans of the fates?  


_Thor fighting side by side, in a city of towering glass against an army of monstrous creatures, with a green behemoth.  
_

_Loki crying in anguish as he falls into a lightless void.  
_

Yes, Frigga had never thought to tamper with fate.  


But it was clear that she was going to begin now.  


Fate had never threatened her children before and she would be damned if what she saw came to pass.  


_Thor and Loki traveling with a group of four through a frozen wasteland.  
_

_Loki screaming and bleeding in a cell of Asgard’s prison.  
_

_Thor looking upon his brother with both disappointment and distrust.  
_

Frigga had never actively tried to see the visions of the future.  


It was always just something that occurred, hanging off the periphery of her mind like a constant low pitched hum.  


Now, she would force them to occur.  


She braced her hands on the arms of her seat and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes.  


Visions passed through her mind so fast they appeared only as swift flashes of colorful lights.  


The hum grew higher and higher in pitch until it was a constant ear-piercing scream.  


Frigga’s fingers unconsciously clenched the chair’s armrests, getting tighter and tighter until the wood began to crack.  


Her brow furrowed deeply and her mouth fell open in a wordless gasp of pain.  


_Do me a favor and don’t be dead.  
_

Frigga suddenly felt like she was moving through a thick fog.  


Where did he come from?  


Which he was it? Who was the woman speaking?  


Wracking her brain, Frigga could not place the voice.  


_A dry wasteland lit only by a large round moon. A circular storm forming out of nowhere and depositing Thor harshly. A metal monster hitting him as it careened through the sand.  
_

“Mother? Are you alright?”  


_“Magic isn’t real. It can’t be. All things can be tested and proven, given time.”  
_

_“Really?”  
_

_A sly voice asked before a pale hand lifted and a diorama of colored orbs danced around his fingertips.  
_

_“That’s amazing!”  
_

_A small tan hand reaches up and delicately but warmly cups the man’s hand. His thumb reaches down to stroke along the back of her fingers.  
_

Loki. That hand must belong to Loki. He is the only one who has that pale skin and magical abilities.  


_“Lady Jane Foster,”  
_

_A deep voice mumbled.  
_

_“I will return for you. I promise. But now I must return to Asgard to stop Loki.”  
_

“Mother! Mother! Why are you bleeding!”  


‘Just once. I will interfere just this once.’  


_“Loki?”  
_

_A small woman stood before Frigga’s eyes looking up.  
_

_She was dressed in gold and warm brown.  
_

‘A maiden of autumn?’  


_“I’m human.”  
_

_A resigned smile twisted her lips.  
_

_“You always knew that I would die before you. We have always known this.”  
_

_Her bright eyes filled with shimmering tears that began to escape one after the other.  
_

_“Just don’t forget me would you?”  
_

_A deep red light pulsed in the center of her chest before tendrils spread out following the course of her veins.  
_

_She fell gasping for breath, landing harshly on her back, spine arching and fingers clenching spasmodically.  
_

_“Jane! Jane!”  
_

_Loki ran forward entering Frigga’s frame of focus.  
_

_He fell to his knees besides her.  
_

_He reached over and gently picked her up, bringing her body closer to his own chest.  
_

_“Jane! Jane!”_   


_Loki emphatically whispered as he tilted his head down far enough to rest his lips on the crown of Jane’s head.  
_

_“Jane! Please! I just needed more time! Just a little more time! Jane!”  
_

_Her son’s screams grew feverish, desperate cries for recognition.  
_

_Frigga watched as Jane’s body turned dark blue. Her eyes were open widely and glassy. Her lips were the color of ice. No breath stirred her chest.  
_

_Frigga flinched as her son screamed over and over again.  
_

“Mother!”  


Frigga blinked and squinted as she raised her head in the bright sunroom.  


“Mother! Mother! Please! Wake up!What do I do? What do I do?”  
Frigga slowly blinked again and raised a hand to her temple as her entire upper was shaken roughly.  


“Loki love?”  


Her brow furrowed as she moved the hand from her temple to cup her son’s tear stained face.  


“What is wrong snowflake?”  


She scanned the room, looking for anything that could have hurt her son, body tense and the fingers of her other hand caressing the hilt of her hidden knife.  


Loki’s face twisted in pained relief as both of his small pale hands reached up to force his mother’s hand to remain on his cheek.  


“Oh, darling.”  


Frigga opened her arms and pulled Loki onto her lap. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.  


“What were you doing? It hurt you. . .”  


Frigga frowned then felt all of the blood that was drying on her face and clothes causing it to feel thick and tacky.  


“I searched too hard.”  


Loki turned questioning eyes onto her before putting his head down upon her blood stained shoulder.  


“What?”  


Loki sniffled.  


“I hurt myself because I searched too hard. I was finding the future.”  


Loki’s eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.  


“I looked into a void. The future is not set in stone. It ebbs and flows like an ocean never stopping, always moving. The course of the future can change in a blink of an eye, like a cliff face crashing to the depths below, causing a tsunami that was not there before.”  


“So we live one version constantly because it was formed by the waves of another rock?”  


“Essentially.”  


Frigga smiled, delighted at the quick thinking mind of her youngest son.  


“Why?”  


“Because I wanted to find a way for everything to be set right.”  


“Is it?”  


Frigga looked down into her son’s innocent emerald eyes and smiled.  


“It will be. I will make it.”  


Loki grinned back at his mother accepting what she said with no questions.  


‘Yes I will make it right. I will change the future, just this once, for my son of ice. Thor will always survive. I will ensure Loki thrives. Even if I have to force a golden apple down this Jane Foster’s throat.’  


The lady of Asgard sat in a broken wooden chair covered from nose to waist in blood, pale as a ghost, rocking the youngest prince, smiling peacefully.  


“Come little love, time to eat.”


	5. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane! We get to see Jane! Little Jane and Frigga!

Chapter Five: 

Stargazing

It’s cold in the desert at night. 

An interesting dichotomy when compared to the parched, arid heat of the days. 

Nights are freezing. 

No one should be out in the desert at night, just on principle. 

A child should not be alone anywhere. A child should definitely not be alone in the treacherous desert. 

But that was exactly where Jane Foster was at this point in time. 

She was only an eight year old and her mother had warned her to never go out after dark alone but she had to leave the house for a little while. 

Her mother and father were yelling at each other again. 

It began when they were talking about where she would go again. 

Mr. Erik Selvig said that her parents were “going different directions” and they couldn’t be together anymore. 

It confused Jane a little but she thought she understood a bit. 

Her mother and father did very different things. 

Her mother was a business woman. Jane didn’t know what kind but her mother left early in the morning after kissing her head goodbye. 

Her father worked as the head mechanic at the auto shop that was in town. He had recently been offered a partnership at a new garage in Puente Antiguo. 

Mr. Selvig was a childhood friend of Jane’s father. They had met while they were youths and her father had lived with his military family at an army base in Sweden.   
They had lived there for four years before coming back stateside but somehow Selvig and the Fosters kept in touch. 

Jane really liked Mr. Selvig. He was like an uncle to her and her father did say that he was her godfather. 

_“I never wanted a child to start with! You did!”_

Jane flinched, her limbs shrinking into herself, and began to cry. 

She wasn’t wanted. The tears began to fall swiftly landing on Jane’s clothes and hands but she made no noise. 

Her shoulders shook violently as her mouth was open in silent scream as small hitching breaths wracked her chest. 

“M. . . m. . . mamma.” 

It was stuttered out, an almost inaudible cry as Jane lowered her head to her chest. 

The wind began to kick up, whipping her long chocolate hair around her head. A brilliant flash of lightning startled her enough to raise her head. 

Jane watched as clouds formed and circled thickly above her. 

Her small body began to shiver, the chill of the air combined with the wind and the electricity of a storm caused her to imagine that the desert had turned into a world made of ice. 

The sand flew in all direction, stinging her eyes and blinding her momentarily. 

The tear tracts on her face became gritty as the sand adhered to them and the wind whisked the moisture from her face. 

A fantastically bright prism of rainbow colored light was hardly discernible to Jane through her watery eyes. 

It touched the Earth and just as quickly as it had blown in the storm was gone. The desert was left empty, a feeling of bereavement echoing in the vast caverns. 

Jane stood up and raised both of her hands up to rub at her eyes blocking her vision but getting the sand out of them. 

Her breath stuttered in and out in sharp, little silent gasps. 

“Hello child.” 

A calm soothing voice spoke softly in front of Jane. 

Jane gasped, stumbling back as she blinked rapidly to clear her eyes of the last of the sand. 

Standing in front of her was a woman clad in a golden chest plate and a blue dress. The dress was split into two sections high on her thighs showing white pants underneath with supple light brown boots connected to golden knee guards. Her arms were bare except for golden vambraces. She wore no jewelry except a thick braided torque around her neck. She carried a short sword attached to a tooled leather belt inside a black scabbard. 

The woman was tan, but it was smooth and even in color, no lines or darker areas like Jane’s mother. Her hair was swept up and away from her face in intricate braids. Her eyes were a sharp, cutting blue but her mouth was soft and kind. 

“Who are you?” 

Jane asked timidly, her hands moving to play with the hem of her nightshirt. 

“I am Frigga, queen of Asgard, daughter of the Vanir, guardian of Valhalla and the greatest seer of the nine realms. And you child? Who are you?” 

“Jane. . Jane Foster of here. . and nothing else.” 

Jane glanced down and swept her long unruly hair behind her ears before quickly looking up again. 

“Nothing else?”

Frigga smirked softly. 

“There are many titles you have yet to earn, little one.”

Jane furrowed her brow slightly but accepted Frigga’s words easily. 

“Do you wanna sit down with me?”

Jane asked gesturing to the sandy ledge beside her. 

Frigga smiled. 

“Of course.” 

Jane plopped down quickly, bouncing as she landed on the pliable Earth. Frigga swept her dress around her legs before sitting down with much more grace and poise. 

“Why are you outside on a night this cold child?” 

“I’m waiting to hear where I go.” 

“Go?” 

_“Well, I don’t want her with me! It’s too much responsibility! Why did we have a child to begin with?”_

Frigga glared over at the house, eyes shooting sparks as her hands clenched into tight fists of white hot rage. 

“They don’t want me.” 

Frigga stopped glaring at the house to glance at the small figure that gazed at the ground as if it could tell her the secret of the universe. 

“I get it. I really do. I’m too much bother. I always have been. Mr. Erik says that it’s a good thing, that I’m a genius. He likes it when I come over to visit because he can talk about his work and I get it. I don’t know. I just can figure things out. But I don’t like it.” 

“Why do you not like your ability?” Frigga’s gaze penetrated into Jane’s downturned head. 

“What’s the point if you can’t tell anyone?” 

Jane glanced up at Frigga but swiftly returned to staring at the ground after meeting her eyes. She twisted her fingers around the laces of her shoes. She pulled her shoes untied before retying and playing with the laces again. Her shoulders began to hitch up and down as loud hoarse gasps emerged from her small chest. She stopped playing with her shoelaces and moved her arms to hold her chest.

She jerked when two warm arms encircled her and brought her closer to a silk clothed body. Gentle humming filled the air as a hand stroked down Jane’s hair. Jane snuggled closer as the rocking back and forth soothed her. 

“I know someone you can tell you know.” 

Frigga continued to stroke Jane’s hair as she spoke. 

“His name is Loki. He’s my son and he is one of the most intelligent among my people. I guarantee that he would be able to understand anything that you talked about. He and I have been watching over you for a long time. You’re very important to us.”

“How?” 

Frigga looked down in askance. 

“How am I important? I’ve never met you or anyone named Loki before.” 

“You remember that I mentioned being a seer, yes? Well, long ago I saw two paths. One led my son to destruction and the other led to peace. I have never truly interfered with the future, it is the choices of individuals to go where they will and I will not be a tyrant and deny them this choice. However, I refuse to allow my son to bring the evil that would be wrought from his choice. So I changed it. And you, dear Jane of Midgard, are involved with this choice.” 

“I’m important?” 

“Yes, dear heart, you are very important. So, we have watched you to ensure that you have been safe.” 

“Both of you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then why are you here and not him. Not that I’m upset or anything. You’re wonderful.” 

Frigga smiled as she watched Jane attempt to rectify what she believed was an insult. A warm chuckle emerged from her lips and Jane became silent. 

“I came because I can control my temper. He, unfortunately, has the worst temper known to man, creature, and God. What is happening here is a travesty that he would not be able to endure.”

“It’s not that bad tonight.”

“It is inexcusable that parents are putting their children through this. It is their issues and problems, not yours. Blaming you as an excuse for their failings does neither of them any credit and it does you more harm than good. Your parents will regret what they say, whether by their own feelings or from others, there will be regret.” 

“Alright, if you say so. How. . how am I supposed to talk to him? Is he going to come here like you did?” 

“Loki will not deign come down whilst your parents are here.”

“Then how do I talk to him?”

“You call his name and then you talk.”

“How do I know he’s listening?”

“Look in any surface that is reflective. Loki has an affinity for things like mirrors. You call, he will appear. Then you can have your discussions.”

“Will he always answer?”

“For you, he will answer anytime.” 

“Jane Foster! Where are you!?” 

A loud cry echoed out into the desert. 

“Daddy!” 

Jane scrambled up, hastily brushing sand off of her clothes. She turned and began to run towards the small house before freezing. She turned around and ran back to Frigga collapsing before her and grabbing her in a tight embrace. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much!” She whispered into the Asgardian queen’s ear. 

“I’ll be sure to talk to him. I’ll do it just like you said but I have to go now. Bye!” 

Frigga watched as the girl ran towards a tall man who was enshrouded in light from the home’s open door. When she got close enough the man grabbed her into a tight embrace, lifting her off of the ground and holding her to his chest. 

“I told you not to come out here at night. There’s rattlesnakes and coyotes and poisonous spiders and. .” 

He continued to list every danger that Jane could have faced alone all while holding her with tense shaking hands. 

“I was fine, daddy. I didn’t go far. I was star gazing, look at them! They’re so bright tonight!”

He looked up, tears beading in his tired eyes, at the millions of twinkling lights. 

“Yeah baby, they’re brilliant.” 

He turned them and walked into the house shutting the door behind him. Electricity sparked against the sky and a kaleidoscope of colors touched the Earth before disappearing as fast as they came. 

“Welcome back, my queen.” 

Frigga nodded fondly at Heimdall, the gate guardian before moving past him to the man waiting with two horses. 

“It is done. She is better.” 

She spoke stately, raising her hand to touch the man’s cheek gently. 

“They do not deserve her.”

He hissed back with vehemence. Arms tense, eyes flashing, teeth grinding. 

“Patience, my snowflake, patience. All things come to those who wait.” 

He helped her onto the waiting horse before leaping onto the back of his own. They turned their beasts towards the golden city and pounded off towards it. 

_Umm, Loki? Loki. . . This is Jane Foster. I’m thinking about studying stars._

A large grin upturned Loki’s lips.


	6. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely about Thor and his relationship with Loki.

Premonitions 

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of characters, events, and settings resembling the comics or movies used within. 

Chapter Six: 

Firsts

There have been many firsts in the life of Thor, especially in regards to his brother Loki. 

Thor first saw Loki when he was two. The memory is foggy, a common occurrence for memories over a thousand years old. It is more of a feeling than an image. There is only the impression of tiny hands creating warmth, and freezing frigid cold, around two of his fingers before the swift removal of the appendage. Thinking on the memory still gives Thor those same conflicting feelings: overwhelming warmth and spine chilling cold. 

The first time Thor knew that there was something different about his younger brother was when he was seven. Thor was the epitome of what an Asgardian child should be: golden skinned, golden haired, blue eyed, and filled with indomitable spirit and strength. Loki, at the age of three, was not. However, Loki was special. When their parents were asleep Loki would have such awful nightmares. 

Thor had been trained to know the sounds of his brother in distress. By the time he was three a single whimper out of his brother’s room would wake him from dead sleep to rush to halt the coming onslaught. And as a child, he commonly could not, however, Loki grew up knowing that his brother’s room was just across the hall and he did not mind being woken in the dead of night, unlike their father. 

So when Loki woke him up one night, silently weeping, Thor did not question but simply scooted over and lifted the covers to his younger brother. The brothers lay down facing each other, Thor throwing his arm over his brother’s shoulder so he could pat his head. 

“What’s wrong, little brother?” 

“I had a bad dream.” 

“Yes,” Thor gave a small smile towards his brother, “I thought as much. Tell me, Heimdall always says that dreams are more than they seem and talking helps. Let me help.”

“I am in an icy dark. Mother is not there, nor father, nor you, only myself walking alone. I can see these eyes in the shadow, red eyes following me as I walk. I walk a long time before a monster steps out to me. He is huge, so much taller than father, and he is blue with pointed teeth and red eyes, red as the flowers mother had planted in the family garden last season. He gives me the same look as Sif does.” 

“What look?” Thor asked in confusion. 

“Like they smelt something bad when I am near them.” 

“Sif does this!”

“Well. . . yes.” Hesitation clouded Loki’s voice.

“Ignore it. Sif’s just a girl, not even a possible warrior, who cares what her nose does.” 

Thor knew enough about his brother to know that he was bothered by Sif’s actions. A nobleman’s daughter who was commonly in court Sif was another child that had the golden ideal of Asgard imprinted into her flesh. 

“What happens next?” Thor questioned again. 

“The monster speaks.” 

“Do you understand it?”

“Yes.” 

“Well?” 

“It says: ‘I should have killed you myself, whelp.’”

Thor’s arm tightens across his brother’s shoulder dragging him closer and bringing his other arm over him to form a tight embrace. 

“It did not happen. It will not happen. I am here. I will not let it.” 

“I. . I . . I look down.” Loki sobbed. “At my hands. They’re blue! I look just like the monster! Am I a monster? Am I like that thing?!”

“No. You are my brother. You are the son of Frigga and Odin, rulers of the immortal realm of Asgard. You are a noble prince of this realm. Nothing can take that away from you. It is who you are. Now sleep, little brother, I will stand guard, nothing can touch you now.” 

He did not tell his brother or their family how when a nightmare began Loki’s skin turned cool, cooler than usual. Nor did he mention the faint lines that formed along his body.   
Thor killed his first man at the age of eighteen. 

There was no battle, no war, just a dagger hovering over his ill brother in the middle of the night. Thor would have never known about the assassin if he had not been overeager to show his brother his new sword. 

He had swept into Loki’s room, uninvited and unannounced, to see a figure standing over his brother’s slumbering form, a green tinged knife poised above his chest. 

There was no thought. Only action. 

One swing and gushing blood, an aborted scream, and Loki startling awake. Thor’s new sword was driven deep into the throat of the would-be assassin; his eyes were glazed while his mouth was drawn into a stiff line. 

Guards swiftly rushed into the room followed shortly by Odin. He observed the scene before him, the blood covering his sons, the body lying dead, and a knife bleeding treacherous green upon the ground. 

He waved his hand over Loki who had weakly stumbled out of his bed over to his brother. A pale golden light swept over him, assuring Odin that there was no damage outside of the illness that afflicted the young prince’s form. 

He did the same to Thor before moving towards the sickly green knife. A wave of his hand and a giant black serpent appeared over the knife, venom dripping from its large fangs. The image began to fade seconds after it appeared but the ghastly image haunted the periphery of Odin’s mind. 

The All-Father’s eye seemed wearier than they had ever been before. He stepped over to his sons, both of his hands reaching out to brush along their cheeks. He stood in between them, his hands resting on the back of their heads. Gently moving forward he led his children out of the room, down towards where the queen of Asgard awaited with healing magic for body and mind. 

Thor had his first apple of Indunn at thirty. 

Loki stood to the side of their mother in the orchard of the goddess Idunn, smart grin in place and a wicked gleam in his eyes. The look in their mother’s eyes meant that she knew of the mischief that was brewing in the mind of her youngest son. 

The All-Father moved over to his golden son, a golden apple cradled in his large calloused hands. 

He handed it over to Thor before all of the gathered Aesir, witnesses to their prince’s rise to immortality. 

Thor grinned at his family before bringing the apple to his mouth and unceremoniously taking a large bite. 

And promptly spit it out. 

The Aesir surrounding Thor all made noises of shock and horror, the insult of what had just happened reverberating among the room as if someone had just struck a gong. 

The apple in his hand shone a florescent green before turning into a pastry that was filled with a dark red sauce. 

Thor grinned as he looked over to his brother. 

“Typically, I do not mind a meat pie, brother, however it is rather unappetizing when you are expecting something sweet.” 

Frigga’s arm twitched up and smacked Loki on his shoulder in a smooth well-practiced motion. 

Loki reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a golden apple before tossing it towards his brother. 

Thor reached forward and caught it before again taking a large bite out of the center of the apple. 

“Ah! Now this is an apple!” 

Frigga watched on, exasperated fondness in her eyes. She glanced over at her husband as the long world-weary sigh escaped him. They met each other’s eyes and both rolled towards the brilliant sky above them. 

Thor experienced his first war at fifty. 

It was not expected to become a war, which was why his father had entrusted the leadership of the scouting party to him. He had, naturally as in all things, taken his brother with him. 

They went deep into the center of the world of Nidavellir in order to discuss the current conditions of the Asgardian-Nidavellirian peace treaties. This was a treaty that was implemented long before even Odin All-Seeing was made king of Asgard and Alviss All-Wise. The exchange: weapons and protection. 

The disagreement began when a shipment of weapons meant for the Asgardian armory never made it to the carriers. When questioned, the dwarves claimed vehemently that they had sent out the weapons and armor at the designated time to the designated place. Once the weapons left the great forges it was then the responsibility of the Asgardians to protect them along their long journey to Asgard. 

Three Asgardian couriers were later be found at the edge of the Nidavellir realm, throats slashed, close enough to see where the Bifrost Bridge would land but far enough away that anyone would not be able to hear a commotion occur. 

As such, Thor was sent to investigate in what should have been a simple issue with thieves or bandits. It ended up being much more than that. 

A small bandit group turned out to be a conspiracy by some of the high ranking members of Nidavelliran society. 

It was a far reaching conspiracy however, that influenced every aspect of Nidavelliran business. There were fingers in the metallurgy, the jewel, the raw precious metal, and the fine weaving guilds. 

The idea that Thor had was to bring those that were revolting to the Asgardian courts, after going through the Nidavelliran channels to bring these conspirators to justice. 

It did not go as well as Thor had hoped. 

It all went completely downhill when Loki went missing. Three quarters of the rebel conspiracy had already been captured when the disappearance was noted. 

The instant panic that erupted among the Asgardian party was spectacular in scale to witness. Knowledge about the abduction was limited in scope, which essentially meant that neither Odin nor Frigga was informed. 

Heimdall, all seeing and ever guarding, contacted Thor with the location of Loki and a possible means to get to him. 

Thus, a beautiful Asgardian noblewoman and her handmaidens came to the land of Nidavellir as an emissary of the All-Father to negotiate the release of Loki. 

The dwarf nobles were very soft on the women who came to the negotiation tables. An agreement had been made: the noblewoman’s hand and political immunity in exchange for the prince’s life. Good headway was being made until one of the handmaid’s breasts fell out of the bottom of her dress. The woven materials were commonly made and one of the nearby dwarves picked it up to inspect it. 

The charade was officially over. 

The noblewoman reached over to a stone table, picked up a hammer that was resting upon it, and swung it at the nearest dwarf. 

Thunder crackled along the stroke and the dwarves around the table rushed to flee. It was far too late however. The handmaiden guards rushed to detain the rest of the dwarves and Thor, shedding his dress threw the hammer out and in a rush of lightning and sound it collided with the leader of the Nidavelliran rebellion. 

All were taken into custody and the prince was recovered shortly thereafter. 

Heimdall, although all seeing and ever guarding, did not have the ability to keep quiet about the young prince’s rescue as Thor discovered after seeing the image of his noblewoman persona being courted by two light elves at a political ball. 

The first time Thor heard of Jane Foster was a thousand years later. 

It took a long time for Loki to reveal to Thor what was so fascinating to him for the last ten years. He probably wouldn’t have if Thor had not heard him talking to a hand mirror. 

This resulted in weeks of Thor leading conversations towards imaginary friends and acceptance until Loki finally snapped and told him about the fated girl. 

The monologue that ensued discussing all of young Jane’s qualities and her ambitions took up almost all of the day. That Jane Foster was his destiny and he desired nothing more than to help her become everything and all things that she desires to be. 

“Stars?” Was all Thor asked. 

“She already has stars echoing throughout her soul, she only wishes to understand the ones that she can see so clearly.” 

“Well, studying stars is easily done from the observatory. Or with Heimdall. When is she coming?” 

It had never occurred to Thor to negate or to argue that a Midgardian mortal would never be accepted into Asgardian society. That having a mortal would tear at the fabric of their family, would cause the nobility to question the sanctity of the rulers, that the small folk may take it as a time to revolt. No, none of this crossed Thor’s mind. 

Only that this Jane Foster was in his brother’s future and that Thor would protect her as much as he protected his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long break between chapters. I am in a completely awful funk right now. Seriously, I will try to be better for you guys. You’re all awesome. I love you. Have a wonderful day/night/time of day. Be good to yourselves and drink a glass of water. Stay safe. Yeah. All that jazz.


	7. Encounter

Premonitions

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of characters, events, and settings resembling the comics or movies used within.

Chapter Seven

Encounter

Erik Selvig never expected to have to take care of a child. When his old friend got married he proudly stood as best man, even though they were on two different trajectories in their careers. When he and his new wife realized that they were going to have a baby he proudly agreed to be godfather, although he was too busy with his doctorate degree to be there.

When Jane was born he was only able to get away for a day, flying in that morning and leaving that night and the entire time he was busy working on his thesis. He only saw the newborn for a few hours before moving on to what at the time constituted as more important endeavors.

So when his friend, now a little more removed than they were before, contacted him to let him know that he and his wife were getting a divorce and could he please watch Jane for a while, he said yes. There was no pride in his bearing or his answer but a simple need to fulfill the duty that he had been given long ago and never fulfilled.

Thus, Jane Foster came to live with Erik Selvig while her parent's divorce was being finalized and she remained with him for the next three years.

When Jane was introduced to Erik face-to-face when her father bought her a ticket and sent her to New York City with clothes packed in a suitcase and a book on various nebula in her hands. Erik had a sign, JANE FOSTER, in his hands waiting at the off ramp when a little girl, dressed up in a yellow sundress, came up to him.

"Hello."

She was shy and quiet, dark circles beginning to form under small amber eyes.

"Hello there. Jane?"

Erik responded gently as he kneeled down and looked at the girl in the face.

"Yes. Uncle Erik?"

He smiled at her before nodding. Jane nodded decisively once before dropping her carry on and throwing her arms around his neck still holding the book. Erik rocked back on his heels before regaining his balance and tentatively wrapping his arms around the small body encasing him.

The hug lasted for a long second before Jane let go and nodded at him once again. Erik reached down and picked up her carry on with one hand and offered his other hand to Jane. She looked at it curiously before turning those bright eyes up at him. She was tentative in clasping her hand into his but she did.

Erik began to lead them to where he would pick up her larger suitcase and took a deep breath. Whatever had been happening in her home had to have been awful for this girl to act like this. When he had talked to her father he described her as vivacious and curious, a loud and rambunctious little girl with little to no filter from her mind to her mouth. He bemoaned that the girl never met a stranger, constantly talking to anyone and everyone who will stop to listen.

The Jane Foster that Erik had just met was not like that at all. The girl that he had gotten to know over the phone was not like this silent shadow. It sharpened Erik's resolve.

Jane Foster was going to be staying with him until her parents got their acts together. His home may be a bit cold, nowhere near a family environment, but it was stable. There would be no yelling, or blaming, or arguments while she was with him.

They got to the conveyor that had suitcases of every color and description flowing down it.

"Which one is yours?" Erik asked gently as he looked down at his quiet companion.

Jane glanced up at him shyly. "The black one with stars."

Erik furrowed his brows slightly. He had never seen a suitcase that had a star pattern. They waited for a few minutes before Jane began to gently pull on his arm and point towards a suitcase that was just coming through the door.

It certainly was a black suitcase with stars. The suitcase itself was one that could be bought from any store selling luggage. Matte black and soft sided. The difference was the bright splashes of paint that covered the case. There was a bright yellow and red sun, small splashes of white and silver paint to imitate stars sparkling in the night sky, and light washes of purple, pink, and light blue mimicking nebulas on the side.

"Those are certainly stars."

Jane looked up at him again and smiled.

"Daddy helped me make it before he sent me here."

Erik grimaced lightly.

"We're going to do the best we can. Are you sad you're here?"

Jane looked around her contemplatively before shaking her head surprising Erik.

"No. I'm sad to leave daddy but this will be better for all of us I think. And I'll have you and Loki. I'm fine."

"Loki?"

Erik let go of her hand to reach forward and to take the heavy suitcase off of the belt. When he turned around with the case Jane had already reclaimed the carry on and tucked her book into the crook of her arm so she could still hold Erik's hand. Erik readily gave his hand back into her keeping.

"Loki's my friend. I talk to him but no one else can."

Jane spoke so matter of fact about him. Erik nodded thinking about the imaginary friends that he had when he was young. Jane looked up at Erik again.

"You're not going to say something like: there is no Loki, it's all in your head?"

"Of course not," Erik shook his head, "Loki is definitely real. He was the Norse god of mischief you know. I grew up hearing the myths as a boy. Used to look up to him and tried to make him proud. Who's to say that he is real or fake but you and he?"

Jane tilted her head looking ahead into a metallic wall covering. She beamed at it before looking excitedly at Erik.

"He says that he's honored that you've regarded him so fondly. And that the time with the glue and the cat did indeed make him proud."

Erik stopped in his tracks to look down at the little girl beside him.

"Did your father tell you about that?"

Jane looked up at him as she slowed down a few paces in front of him.

"No, daddy didn't really ever talk about your time together. I think he was a little upset that you guys hadn't been able to get together for a long time."

"Then how did you know?"

Jane looked over at Erik with a cocked brow.

"Loki told me."

She said it with the definiteness of a child. Erik could almost see her nodding her head with her hands on her hips. His lips were quirked as a small amount of the previous Jane, the pre-divorce Jane, shone through.

Erik just nodded and accepted that Jane didn't consciously remember being told about the story but must have been told sometime. It was just one of those things that a kid could come up with.

"Where are we going?"

Jane changed the subject quickly.

"We're going to my apartment. It's in a good neighborhood near the university that I teach at. We'll have lots of fun during your visit."

Jane held up her book towards Erik letting him take the book from her. He looked over the cover and was impressed with the subject matter. It wasn't something that you saw every day for children and was slightly above Jane's school level.

"Interested in the stars are ya?"

They had continued to walk through the thick throng of people pushing in on them on all sides. Jane was holding onto Erik's sleeve trying to stay close to him. She smiled when she heard Erik's question though.

"Yeah! I want to study them when I get older. I need to find a way to different worlds but easier. Like going across a bridge. Is there a bridge in space?"

Erik shook his head as he subtly pushed his shoulder against a man who was pushing in towards them. The man glared at him before shoving back and Erik was about to get more aggressive until the man turned pale as he stared behind him and stumbled falling to the ground.

Erik turned around and saw nothing but a pillar that was encased in a metallic sheath. He puffed up his chest a bit, assuming that the man had looked at his size and decided to not get into anything.

Jane smiled widely as they passed the pillar staring up at the reflecting surface.

"Well," Erik began to answer her question, "there is a theory about wormholes. Do you know what wormholes are?" 

Jane shook her head, looking disgruntled that she had no clue.

"There supposedly bends in space. A shortcut if you will between point A and point B. Not exactly the same as a bridge because it’s a little like bending a piece of paper and poking a hole through it to get from one side to the other.”

Jane looked contemplatively towards a silver sided trashcan. 

“That’s very rudimentary. And not very stylish at all.”

Erik looked down at her, a wry grin in place. 

“Oh?”

Jane nodded. 

“Yeah, but that’s alright. I’ll improve it until we can travel to other places like Loki can in comfort and style. And I won’t charge anything. It’ll be for everyone.”

Erik squeezed Jane’s hand. 

“A noble endeavor.” 

The conversation faded to a comfortable silence throughout the taxi ride to his small apartment; Jane absorbed in the tome in her lap. 

A dinner of chicken nuggets later and Jane was settled into her twin bed bought two days before she arrived. 

He sighed before succumbing to sleep himself 

\------o-o----o-o----o-o----o-o----o-o---

Three weeks later and the peaceful cohabitation in the Selvig apartment ended. 

Erik was on the computer typing a lesson plan out for his upcoming Intro to Space course as a junior professor. Jane was in her small room ‘talking’ to Loki some of Erik’s old science books open in front of her. He was completely focused when the shrill ringing of the phone startled him. 

He looked up but Jane came skipping into the room beaming smile on her face. 

“I’ll get it!”

She hollered. 

“Selvig apartment. Hello?” 

A short pause before a happy gasp escaped the girl. 

“Momma!” 

The girl held onto the phone receiver until her knuckles turned white. 

“When am I coming home? Not that Uncle Erik is mean or smelly or anything but you can’t see the stars here. It’s so bright and noisy. What? Oh. Yeah, alright. I love you momma.”

She paused listening to the line for a moment. Frowning, Jane quietly placed the receiver down on the little table underneath the phone and walked to Erik. 

“Momma wants to talk to you Uncle Erik.” 

The girl then walked to her room and closed the door. 

Erik frowned and got up to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Oh good Selvig. You’re going to have to watch Jane for longer than we expected. Robert has some ridiculous demands and is wanting custody of Jane, can you believe for God’s sake. He’s a mechanic how’s he going to give her anything she needs? He wants custody and child support.”

Erik felt his face flush with the wave of indignant anger he felt on his friend’s behalf. 

“There is nothing wrong with being a mechanic. They make enough money to be comfortable. With or without children. And Jane can stay here for as long as needed for the both of you to get your damn acts together and get this over with. I thought you had already decided that Robert would have full custody? Why the hold up?” 

“Didn’t you hear me? Child support payments.”

“Oh yes,” Erik scoffed in disgust, “That would truly put you out to pay two or three hundred dollars a month. Truly highway robbery with your salary.”

A harsh exhale echoed in Erik’s ear. 

“Don’t you start judging me Erik Selvig. You’ve never been married. You’ll never get married. You’ll never have children. _You_ don’t understand.”

“I understand just fine thank you Mary. I understand that you would rather deprive your daughter of a loving home because you don’t want to lose some money to your ex-husband. Do you even care about the girl at all?” 

Erik grit his teeth hoping that Jane hadn’t heard her through the closed door. 

The long pause on the other side of the line was more than indicative of Mary’s stance. 

“Jane is more than welcome to stay with me. She’s a bright vibrant girl that deserves what’s best for her and not what someone else wants for her. I am happy to have her. Goodbye Mary.” 

A loud click and the line went dead. 

Erik growled under his breath as he carefully placed the receiver back into its cradle. He took slow measured breaths as he opened and closed his fists. He paced up and down the small length of his apartment for a long while before he stopped at Jane’s closed door. 

He decisively knocked. Once. Twice. Thrice. 

“Janie girl? Are you asleep?” 

He slowly opened the door so he could peek in. Jane was curled in on her side, pillow shoved tight to her face as her slim shoulders nearly leapt off the bed with the force of the sobs escaping her. 

Erik’s face fell into a mask of sadness. 

“Oh Janie girl.” 

He carefully stepped into the dim bedroom tiptoeing in between the open books left abandoned on the ground. He tenderly sat down at her side and gently placed a hand on her back and rubbed her shoulder blades soothingly. 

“I know it seems bad now and it feels worse. But it’ll get better.“ 

Jane turned over to look at him. Erik raised his hand before moving it to her back once she had resettled. Her face was bright red, covered in tears and snot. The pillow that was now clasped tightly to her chest was in much the same shape. 

“Wh-Why don’t they w-w-want me?” 

Erik grimaced before resuming his gentle comforting. 

“They want you. They’re just angry and confused so they’re lashing out at everyone. It’s not right and you should never take their behavior as an example of how to act. But it is how they are coping. It does not excuse them at all.” 

Jane was still sobbing silently. Erik had a quick thought about how the girl had learned to muffle such heart wrenching sobs before it faded away. 

“Daddy wants me?” 

Erik smiled softly at her. 

“Of course he does. However, until your father and mother come to terms you can stay with me for as long as you want. It’s been good here yes?” 

Jane nodded. 

“Uh huh.” 

“You’ve had fun?” 

Another nod. 

“Are you alright staying here for longer?” 

Jane looked closely into Erik’s eyes. 

“You can be honest with me.” 

“D-do you like living with me?” 

Erik smiled once again. 

“These past few weeks have been the most fun this old apartment has ever seen. You’re a breath of fresh air Janie girl.” 

A small smile erupted on the girl’s face even though tears still fell. 

“I like staying here.” 

Erik nodded. 

“Then that settles it. My home is your home for however, long you are here and even when you’re gone. It will always be your home.” 

Jane sniffled before reaching up to hug Erik and flopping back down on the bed. Erik flipped the pillow over to the side that had not been cried on and placed it under Jane’s head before pulling the covers up and over her. 

“I’m in my clothes.” 

She protested halfheartedly. 

“So?” 

Erik raised a brow. 

“Momma said I can’t get in the bed in my clothes.” 

Erik looked around exaggeratedly. 

“I don’t see your momma.“ 

Jane nodded and let herself be tucked in. 

“Will you stay?” 

Erik nodded before sitting on the side of the bed. Jane turned her back to him but curved herself to touch his leg. He quietly reached over and gently ran his hand over the top of Jane’s head until her breaths were deep and even. 

Night was falling on the city and the dim room had become dark. Erik reached down and slipped off his shoes before attempting to tiptoe around the books that had become nearly invisible in the murky gloom. He cringed when he felt the soft pages beneath his foot instead of hardwood but endeavored on. 

He got to the door and quietly closed it. He looked around his apartment, eye catching on the hyper speed screensaver on his computer. 

“Mary you heartless bitch.” 

He sighed. 

\---o----o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o---o--- 

It was quiet in the apartment for the next three weeks. 

The vivacious Jane had become subdued ever since the disastrous phone call with her mother. She no longer talked about her dream to create a bridge in space to other worlds, her father could not cheer her up even though he called every other night, and she had even stopped talking to her friend Loki. 

Needless to say Erik was very concerned. Summer was drawing to an end and the school year was about to begin. After a long discussion with Jane’s father it was decided that Jane would enroll in school in the city so as not to fall behind in her studies. The strain in his friend’s voice was almost as distressing as Jane’s current behavior. 

So Erik called the superintendent of his building to figure which school he would need to enroll Jane into and then the school to make arrangements. He was pleased when he was told that the school would be a mere three blocks further than his usual morning walk. He and Jane could leave earlier and he could drop her off at school before backtracking to the University so he could teach his classes. He would have to leave and pick Jane up and she would have to sit in his office for office hours but that couldn’t be helped. 

He checked the clock before dialing into the internet. The loud dial tone began and he got up to grab a water bottle from the fridge. He took a quick glance into Jane’s room. She was reading as she was wont to do lately. 

The connection chime claimed his attention. He moved over to the computer and did a search on the school that Jane would be going to. He was pleasantly surprised that there was a website for the school. He clicked onto it and saw a very basic webpage. There were contact numbers for the school, the superintendent, school board and others. There was a small blurb about an accelerated program for students that were not being intellectually challenged. 

Curiosity satisfied Erik clicked out of the webpage and then shut down the internet.  
A light knock on the door gained his attention. He quickly began the shutdown process for the computer before heading towards the door. Jane had curiously walked to her doorway to see who was at the apartment. 

Looking through the peephole Erik saw a beautiful woman in a blue dress with gold jewelry on. Her hair was in an elaborate updo with a golden headband holding her bangs back. He leaned back, perplexed. 

Erik undid the locks but kept the chain on the door. 

“Hello?” 

The woman’s blue eyes focused sharply on Erik’s face. He gulped softly as it was vaguely unsettling how sharp her gaze was. A small smile curved her lips. Her eyes glazed over as she looked into his face and her body seemed to relax from a tenseness that he hadn’t realized it held. 

No words were spoken between the two. 

“Can I help you?” 

She blinked before smiling wider at him. 

“Yes,” her voice appeared as a strong presence all on its own, “My name is Frigga. I’m a friend of Robert’s. He asked me to check up on Jane.” 

Erik’s eyebrows furrowed. Had Robert ever mentioned someone coming to check on Jane? He couldn’t recall a single instance in their nearly daily conversations. 

“I’m sorry but Robert hasn’t mentioned you at all.” 

She lowered her head graciously still smiling. 

“Technically, if I am honest, Robert didn’t ask me to check up on Jane. I am traveling through this area and I had heard about the change in Jane’s disposition so I decided I would visit. Perhaps I could raise her spirits.” 

Erik paused not convinced at all. However, no one but Robert and he knew that Jane had changed recently. 

“Does Jane know you?” 

“Yes, we have met before.” 

Erik looked over at Jane who was still hovering in the doorway of her room. 

“Janie girl,” He motioned her over with his hand, “Come here and tell me if you recognize this lady.” 

Jane slowly walked over to Erik and stood by his side before peeking through the crack in the door. 

“Frigga!” 

She beamed at the woman and tried to open the door. Erik looked at her fondly. 

“One second.” 

He closed the door before unhooking the chain and opening the door. 

“Please come in. Sorry for the interrogation but I didn’t know you.” 

“Not at all. I would be the same for any child in my care as well.” 

Frigga walked a few steps into the room before turning and kneeling by Jane. She reached out and stroked the dark circles under Jane’s eyes. 

“Oh my dear child. What has been done to you?” 

Jane looked down and Erik felt his throat close as a rush of guilt swept over him. Frigga shot a glance over her shoulder at him, eyes soft and understanding. 

“Is it possible to have a cup of tea Mr. Selvig?” 

Erik nodded, voice mute from the lump in his throat and turned to the kitchen to begin to make the tea. 

“Come show me your room and we may talk.” 

Erik watched as they went into the room back tense but he relaxed slightly when the door remained open. He gazed, unseeing out the window in the kitchen. The sky was a mix of colors looking almost like a circling rainbow. He hummed in contemplation before turning back to the kettle that had begun to whistle. 

He removed it from the heat and pulled down two mugs. A flash of irritation filled him as he realized that he didn’t have two matching mugs. He only had one type of tea and plopped the bags down before pouring the steaming water over them. 

He checked his watch to start timing the brewing. A peal of childish laughter startled him but warmed him at the same time. A little burst of jealousy came and went just as soon as it appeared. He didn’t really care who made Jane happy as long as she was happy. 

Glancing down at his watch again he picked the tea bag out of the mug and brought it to Jane’s doorway. 

“Hope you don’t mind Earl Grey.” 

He interrupted the ladies softly. Frigga looked over to him and held out her hand for the mug. Erik walked the few steps before handing it to her. She smiled and nodded regally. Erik took a look at Jane and noticing that she looked happier than she had in days left the room. He returned to his own cup of tea and sat in his recliner with a book that he hadn’t gotten to yet. 

He was so engrossed in the novel that he didn’t realize that time was flying until Frigga was walking out into the living room Jane skipping behind her. 

“Ready to go?” 

Erik asked getting up. 

“Yes, I must leave. I have spent much more time than I meant to. It was not wasted time at all though.” 

Frigga smiled conspiratorially at Jane. Jane beamed back. Erik knew that he grinned like a fool at the two. 

He walked ahead of them and opened the door for Frigga. She had paused to hug Jane and the girl was clinging to her. 

Erik half grinned at Frigga when she stood up from the hug. She seemed to float towards the door and walked out before pausing to look at Erik. Her eyes were once again sharp and piercing. 

“You are a good man Erik Selvig. It is good that you are here for Jane in her time of need.” 

She swept away towards the stairs without another word or a backwards glance. 

“Goodbye.” 

Erik closed the door after making sure that Frigga had entered the stairwell. He locked the door back up. Jane was standing by the kitchen nook watching him intently. 

“Janie girl?” 

Erik questioned as he moved closer to her. 

Jane made a soft moaning noise before launching herself into Erik’s arms. She wrapped her thin arms around his neck tightly. 

“Thank you Uncle Erik.” 

“Not a problem Janie girl.” 

Later that evening while cleaning up from dinner Erik watched the television in the living room as a news anchor and scientist argued over a supposed anomaly that occurred over the skies of the city multiple times that day. 

“What about the possibility of extra-terrestrial visitors?” 

Erik scoffed. 

“Aliens.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey guys. How ya been? Good. Oh that's wonderful. I've haven't really been having a good time. But I'm trying to get back in the swing of things because you know what I like to write and I like to write for you guys (Anyone who is still reading that is). Please bear with me and I'll do a measure of my best to keep it up for you. Peace.


	8. Omniscience

Premonitions

Disclaimer: I do not make any money off of this publication nor do I claim any ownership of characters, events and settings resembling the comics or movies used within. 

Chapter Eight: 

Omniscience 

In Asgard there was an idea that Odin the All-Father was an omniscient being. This belief, however, was false. There was only one being that could be close to omniscient in all the nine realms.

Heimdall.

This is not to say that Heimdall knows everything from the beginning of time. He was born as all beings in the universe are. But from his birth there was something that was different, special, in his bones that were not found in any other Asgardian. 

His senses were stronger than any Asgardian alive in the present or the past. 

They were so strong in fact that from a very young age he could find anyone in Asgard by the sound of stride, their breaths, by the scent of their perfume. 

It was horrifying. 

It was traumatic. 

It was overwhelming.

As a child, Heimdall could not stand what he heard, smelt, saw, and thus his family took their son and placed him into a room with no light, no sound, and little interaction. 

This was not an ideal situation for the young boy but it was better than being able to _experience_ every single thing. 

Thus, Heimdall existed in a state of solitude for years. He was not happy but he was alive and sane. 

It was eight years into his seclusion that he saw someone other than his family. 

Heimdall was now twelve when he heard the tread of someone that was not the soft tender steps of his family. There were hard, tempered, a confident tread, and one that was entirely unfamiliar to the young boy. 

It was jarring. 

It was exhilarating. 

When living in silence, whilst comforting, it begins to grate on the nerves just as much as the unending cacophony outside. 

Silence is the cruelest kind of comfort. 

His door opened. Violent light imploded the synapses in Heimdall’s brain; an overabundance of sensations temporarily rendered him deaf, dumb, and mute before the heavy thud of the closing door. 

He blinked rapidly, attempting to clear the starbursts from his blown vision. In the time he heard the visitor settle into the settee that his mother would sit quietly in with her tatting to spend time with her son. 

A throat cleared. It echoed in Heimdall’s brain like a ballista missile. He didn’t flinch. 

Finally, Hemidall was able to make out the young man that sat before him. There was a single candle lit in the furthest corner of the room shadowing the room in barely seen light. It appeared as dawn to Heimdall. 

As he took in the figure’s red cloak, hemmed in golden thread recognition blossomed in the boy. Before him stood Prince Vili, the second son of the bloody king Bor, known as Hœnir the Strong. He was a rosy gold complimentary of his father’s scarlet coloring and his older brother, Odin’s strident hues. He had a stern face, lines and crags already forming on him even though he was still young, young enough that he had not even had his first golden apple. 

He quickly stood up and bowed deeply. 

“My prince.”

Vili snorted at him. 

“Get up boy. I don’t stand on ceremony except for when there is a ceremony. No needs for this prince business or scraping the ground like you’re one of those useless courtiers. I’m a warrior first, and you, you boy are going to be one too.”

The hope that bubbled in Heimdall’s chest nearly escaped out his throat. 

“A warrior?”

The prince nodded. 

“Aye, I’ve heard tales of your abilities. Can you really hear everything in Asgard as the gossip say or is that simply horse shite?” 

Heimdall tilted his head, golden eyes narrowing. 

“I cannot hear all of Asgard, yet, but I can smell it. Are there truly gossips with nothing better to talk about than the suffering of a boy?”

The prince barked out a loud bray of laughter. The noise stung Heimdall’s ears and caused his head to begin to ache but was welcome all the same. 

“A gossip will talk you to the grave over the unfortunate death of their neighbor and never realize that you are recently departed.”

Heimdall softly laughed. Vili looked over to him and smirked wryly face softening slightly. 

“You have an ability that has never been seen before in the history of the nine realms. Because of this I have elected to talk to you. You have a choice. You can either spend your life in seclusion, with silence and darkness or come into the light. If you choose the former, we will have you trained as a scribe and you can still serve Asgard, but in a manner that will be silent. If you pick the latter, you will become a warrior. You will be trained among the brightest of the Aesir to be one of our best warriors.”

“Why?”

Heimdall moved slightly closer to the prince, eyes wide. 

“Because I feel a war brewing. I go to the edge of the Bifrost and catch glimpses of treachery, of darkness moving in the universe and I fear that it will come to Asgard soon. However, my senses are not as attuned to the whispers that float through the galaxy. But you? You can hear almost all of the sounds in Asgard. You can smell it all. I have no doubt that you would be able to see any shade as it moved in the dark. There is no guardian of the Bifrost even if it is guarded.”

Heimdall looked down, eyes shadowed. 

“I do not know how I will be able to go to train. It is overwhelming to be among others.”

“You will learn. It will be painful, and laborious, and long. But with work you can walk in the sun, you can sit with your friends and family during feasts, you can serve with pride and distinction your people. Are you willing?”

Heimdall looked up at the prince, turned his back, walked to the table that held the candles and slowly, methodically lit the three other candles. He walked back to the prince, eyes squinting and streaming tears down his cheeks. 

“I am willing.”

It was five years later that the Frost Giants invaded a small world known as Midgard. 

Heimdall was too young to go to fight in the battles that ensued but he continued to train with the guards. He was becoming faster, stronger, and although he was behind the rest of the trainees he was still impressive in his own right. 

He would train every day, and then he would practice on the Bifrost. He would stand on the edge of the bridge staring down into the abyss of stars and darkness and stretch his hearing to the limits, strain his eyes until they ached. 

He may not be there on the battlefield but he witnessed every battle. He saw the bravery of the Midgardians, these small fragile beings that were willing to fight and die along the Aesir to protect their lands. It had happened many times in the history of the realms that when Asgard moved to defend against the great darkness that these folk who were in danger stood behind the proud warriors. Still willing to fight but not willing to be the first to die. 

The Midgardians were different. They were willing to be on the front lines, were offended if there was any scouting party, war band, army that did not have them within the ranks. Proud, foolish brave Midgardians. 

In the middle of this war Prince Odin found a maiden that captured his imagination. After a short courtship they were wed with the greatest feasting that had been seen in Asgard for a thousand years. It was a day of noise and lights and happiness in the spread of the ice. 

Prince Vili had just returned from the field and was only staying for the celebration before returning to the battles raging on the small realm below the golden cities. Prince Vé was going to be joining his brother for the first time whilst Odin spent a small respite with his new bride. 

Heimdall did not have the chance to speak with Vili or to meet Vé but he was content that he had the chance to see that the first person who had ever given him a chance was fine. 

It seemed as if all was going as well as could be during a war. 

Three weeks after the wedding whilst standing on the edge of the Bifrost Heimdall witnessed the fall of Prince Vili. He screamed running towards the palace, garnering the attention of the guards who abandoned their posts to chase the hysterical boy. 

Heimdall ran into the throne room skidding along the marble floor to stop before the royal family. The guards stopped short behind him and while they didn’t draw their swords laid their hands upon the pommels. 

“The Prince. . . the prince. . .”

Heimdall gasped, chest heaving and sorrow tightened its angry grasp around his heart.   
King Bor the Bloody leaned forward angrily. 

“What boy?! Speak.”

Heimdall raised his head and stared his King in the eyes. 

“Prince Vili has fallen in battle.”

Sharp sudden gasps rent through the chests of all there before the air in the room disappeared. Prince Odin’s new bride looked pale in her golden robes. The Queen, standing to the left of the throne sank slowly, gracefully, to her knees, eyes unseeing. The King stares ahead, eyes unfocused, mouth a thin bloodless line in his blood filled face. 

“How do you know?”

Heimdall turns to face the disbelieving face of Prince Odin. 

“I saw it on the edge of the Bifrost. I’ve been watching every battle. I watch. I guard.”

“You are Heimdall.” Odin closed his eyes, hands tightening into firm fists, “My brother spoke of you. And what of Vé? What of my younger brother? He rode with Vili into battle.”

Heimdall shook his head. He had not seen the pale gold Prince of Asgard in the fray but that did not mean that he had not been there.

“I did not see him.”

A choking wail escaped the Queen’s throat. 

The King angrily waved his hand at the guards surrounding Heimdall. Some moved back to their posts outside and two others waited in the inner doors of the throne room. 

“Here is what you will do boy. You will go back to the Bifrost and search until you find Vé. Do not return until you do so.”

Another wave of his arm and the two guards that were waiting moved closer to Heimdall. He nodded and moved back out of the palace followed closely by the guards. He walked to the edge of the Bifrost and stood staring into the abyss, the guards waiting outside the entrance.   
Heimdall scanned the battlefield. He watched the survivors collect the bodies of the fallen. He saw the funeral of Prince Vili, a grand funerary ship encased in weapons and gold lit aflame by the surviving Asgardians. 

He wept. 

It took a fortnight for Heimdall to find Prince Vé. When he did he wished he hadn’t. The young Prince had been taken captive by the Frost Giants. What they were doing to the deathly ill Prince turned Heimdall’s stomach and made bile rise up his throat. He swallowed it down before staggering out of the Bifrost entrance. The guards at the entrance grabbed him harshly by the arm. 

“You aren’t to leave until you find the Prince.”

Heimdall nodded weakly. 

“I found him. Take me to the King.”

Heimdall tried to walk towards the palace but his legs weren’t working properly. The guards didn’t stop though; they grasped him by his upper arms and dragged him to the throne room. When they let him go in front of the throne he collapsed onto the ground in front of the royal family. 

The Queen rushed forward before being stopped by the raised hand of the King. 

“Well, where is Prince Vé?”

Heimdall stared at the marble in front of the throne. 

“Prince Vé has been captured by the Frost Giants, led by their Prince Urgard-Loki. The Prince is in a very dire position. There are on Midgard in the northern most location of the battlegrounds.”

Around Heimdall movement began. The King stood and strode out of the throne room waving impatiently and roaring orders. The Queen stood frozen before turning and drifting towards the family wing. Guards were running to and fro with seemingly little direction. 

Heimdall stared dully before falling forward. 

He awoke later in an unknown room. Panic immediately set into his skin and he froze when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Before him was the new Princess. 

“My lady?”

She smiled sadly at him, her golden skin shimmering in the candlelight. 

“You have been unconscious for quite some time, Gatekeeper. Much has happened.” 

Heimdall tried to raise up but couldn’t rise. 

“Was the Prince rescued?”

Tears welled up in the Princess’ eyes. 

“Unfortunately, the Prince was killed by the Frost Giants before he could be rescued. During the ensuing conflict the King was killed. Urgard-Loki was slain as well. Prince Odin is now King of Asgard. Laufey has seized power over the Frost Giants. They have reached peace.”

Heimdall stared at her, eyes wide. 

“The Dowager Queen?”

The new Queen looked down at her clasped hands. 

“She threw herself off the Tower of the King yestermorning. I am the only Queen of Asgard now.”

Heimdall stopped trying to get up. He stared blankly at the ornate ceiling above him. 

“What shall I do now?”

The Queen glanced at him before looking forward.

“You will regain your strength, you searched too hard, too fast. You pushed yourself and now you must pay the price for that. But then you will return to your post Gatekeeper.”

“Why are you calling me that?”

“King Odin decreed that for services rendered to our family you were the Gatekeeper of Asgard. All that wish to do us harm will be seen by you first and will have to go through the most loyal of our soldiers before reaching the innocent.”

She smiled slightly before patting him gently on the arm. 

“You are the most loyal of us and you may well be the bravest.”

She stood smoothing out her dress before walking towards the door. 

“What is your name my lady?”

“I am Frigga, daughter of Sigyn, Queen of Asgard. And I am your friend from this day on till the end of days.”

She nodded to him before making her way out of the room shutting the door quietly behind her. 

Heimdall did not have the heart to tell her that he had not been loyal to the royal family but a single member. And he had died. But, Heimdall thought, he could keep his memory alive by guarding the last remnants of his family. 

This is what Heimdall did. 

He stood watch over Asgard every day of the war. It spanned from Midgard, to Nifleheim, until the Frost Giants were brought low in their home realm of Jotunheim. He saw the Young King lose an eye in battle, heard the Queen worry over her new pregnancy, and watched as Midgard celebrated the end of the Giant’s rule. He heard the songs being sung in honor of the Asgardian soldiers and wept to hear them sing of the sacrifice of Vili and Vé. 

The final battle between Asgard and the Frost Giants was fought two years after the new prince’s birth. Heimdall watched in dark satisfaction as the Asgardians tore through the Giant’s ranks. He frowned as he saw his King pick up a child abandoned in a stone temple. He picked up the blue child and the waif turned into a pale white that he used to see among Midgardians. 

The King returned victorious with a new child cradled in his arms. Asgard celebrated the end of the war and a new prince of the realm. The child was called Loki, a subtle reminder of his true heritage or perhaps a snub towards those who birthed him. 

The next years were a strange mix of easy and difficult for Heimdall. 

Prince Thor adored his new brother and was willing to do anything that he could to help with the infant. The first incident involved picking up the child when he was crying without knowing how to. Heimdall, visiting the palace, had decided to glance at Loki when the child suddenly ceased crying and saw Thor cooing at his brother as he picked him up with both hands around the infant’s neck. 

Heimdall had never run so fast in his life. 

Loki was fine but Thor was inconsolable. The next hours were spent comforting the heir with his mother and teaching him to hold his brother. 

The royal family was so pleased with Heimdall that on top of being the Guardian of the Bifrost he was made into an unofficial official babysitter. 

There were days when Odin would bring both children to the Bifrost and leave them in Heimdall’s hands so that he could teach them about the realms around Asgard. In the beginning the children were only interested in the bright colors that flashed before their eyes. Later however, Loki grew fascinated in the stories from the realms and Thor indulged his brother’s interest even if it was obvious to Heimdall that he only cared about the stories involving battles. 

Thor was twelve when he asked about the last Great War Asgard participated in. 

“Did we really fight the Frost Giants to submission?”

Heimdall hesitated. This was a tender subject to himself and many on Asgard still. The emotional wounds still open and weeping even years past. 

Loki looked up from the book that he was reading staring intently waiting for the answer. 

That was another reason to approach the subject gently. 

“There was a war. It began when the Frost Giants sought to expand their territory on a small realm known as Midgard. They were far behind us in terms of technology so King Bor, your grandfather, decided to lend assistance.”

Heimdall glanced over the edge of the Bifrost, gaze landing on the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, the scars of previous conflict clear to his experienced eyes. 

“Asgard and Jotunheim had already clashed numerous times. Tensions were high and the Midgardians called out for aid from the stars and King Bor was more than willing to answer. He sent legions to fight the giants pushing them back to their own realm until peace was finally achieved after the deaths of so many.”

Thor was watching, disappointed with the quick overview that Heimdall had provided. Loki furrowed his brows thinking.

“What did the Midgardians do?”

Heimdall hummed questioningly. 

“After the Asgardian army arrived what did the Midgardians do?”

Heimdall smiled bitterly. 

“They refused to let us fight their war for them. They saw the coming of the giants as the invasion it was and refused to not be involved in the defense of their own homelands. They may have needed help but they were not afraid of death. More Midgardians fell in the war than Asgardians or Jotuns.”

Thor scoffed. 

“They were fools to fight a battle they couldn’t win when we could easily win without them.”

Heimdall shook his head. 

“They were not fools. They were brave warriors fighting to gain time.”

“For their families?”

Heimdall nodded at Loki, who had placed down the book he hadn’t been reading.   
“They bought time for their families to escape with their blood and bodies. And there are those who are mourning them today. Those who will never stop mourning those they loved and lost to the ravages of war.”

Thor sat down by his brother expression pensive. 

“Did you lose anyone in the war?”

Heimdall looked out eyes glazed.

“Yes.”

“Did you love them?”

“Yes.”

He blinked when warmth surrounded his waist. The Princes of Asgard had wrapped their arms around him in a tight hug. 

“I’m sorry my friend.”

When Frigga came for her children later they were both asleep leaning against Heimdall as he sat on the edge of the bridge. 

The years slipped by as they always seemed to do for Asgard. The red accents of the city was gradually replaced with gleaming gold and peace created an environment of growth and progress unseen with any rules before. Justice was the credo of Asgard. No longer conquest, strength, or war but justice. 

Almost two thousand years had passed before Frigga stormed into the Bifrost Control Room to demand Heimdall find a mortal. 

Startled Heimdall asked which mortal he had to find. 

“Jane Foster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being like a year late. I will not promise anything. Just know that I'm not abandoning the fic I just take a long long long looooooong time to write or do anything. Yep. Pop the p. Everyone have a nice holiday season? Hope you have a great new year. Yay.


End file.
